T
by DeBeilschmidt
Summary: [Untuk IHAFest Juli, kode prompt II013-09] Fase dua: "NO?". Gilbert bukanlah orang yang memiliki pengalaman banyak dalam percintaan. Sehingga saat Ludwig mengecewakannya, Gilbert sudah bertekad untuk melupakan pria itu. Coffee Shop!AU. Germancest. Adult!Ludwig/Teen!Gilbert.
1. TRICK

**WARNING:** Konten eksplisit mengenai romansa sesama jenis/**homoseksual**. Menggunaan sudut pandang **orang ketiga sertaan**. _You've been warned!_

**NOTE:** Untuk kata-kata dalam bahasa asing (Jerman/Prancis), maaf sekali—waktu saya terbatas, sehingga saya tidak sempat mencantumkan terjemahannya. Sehingga disarankan agar Anda mencari sendiri. Lalu juga merupakan karya yang diketik terburu-buru; jadi jangan heran jika dalam beberapa hari ke depan mengalami perubahan konten besar-besaran. Nomor menandakan **fase**, bukan nama chapter.

Prompt dari **ariniad**: _**"AU Teenage!Gilbert-Adult!Ludwig centric"**_ (II013-09)  
_Additional info:_ Seperti yang disebut di atas, cerita harus berpusat pada Gilbert kecil dan Ludwig yang lebih tua. BUKAN DALAM HUBUNGAN KAKAK-BERADIK. Poin plus kalo bisa Coffee Shop!AU.  
_Poin plus plus:_ Sangat berharap akan romens, tapi dalam konteks friendship juga oke. Kalo bisa jangan rated M atau menyerempet Lime

* * *

**T**

By: DeBeilschmidt

Made for IHAFest

T (a Tohoshinki's album) © Rhythm Zone; Avex Trax  
Hetalia: Axis Powers © Hidekazu Himaruya  
_I make no profit from this story._

* * *

Belakangan ini, Gilbert tidak lagi merasa bahwa kehidupannya selama libur musim panas membosankan.

Awalnya, ia mengira bahwa kali ini ia cukup menghabiskan musim panasnya dengan bekerja keras di sebuah kafe; berusaha mencari uang agar bisa liburan ke Yunani pada musim panas berikutnya. Tetapi, coba tebak—rupanya di tahun ini ia menemukan sesuatu yang lain.

.

Namanya Ludwig Beilschmidt. L-u-d-w-i-g. Gilbert mengatakan kata yang sama berulang-ulang dalam kepalanya setiap kali memikirkan seorang pria paruh baya dengan rambut pirang pucatnya yang selalu ditata rapi dan sepasang mata biru muda yang terlihat dari kacamata ber_frame_ tebal. Baru kali ini ia menemukan orang seunik itu: terlalu teratur, sampai-sampai ia kira bahwa Ludwig Beilschmidt ini adalah _cyborg._

Bayangkan saja, apa kau pernah melihat seseorang dengan pola yang sama setiap hari? Orang ini, _Gott_, dia selalu datang ke kafe pada jam yang sama, setiap hari, dengan tas yang sama dan juga bau yang sama. Tidak pernah sekalipun Gilbert menemukannya dalam suatu kepanikan layaknya manusia pada umumnya. _Tidak_—rambut itu selalu rapi pada tempatnya dan pantofel berukuran dua belas itu tak pernah memiliki noda sedikit pun.

Gilbert menganggap ini lucu, pada permulaan. Tetapi seiring waktu berlalu, tanpa ia sadari, kedua permata rubinya selalu mencari sosok pria mapan dengan setelan hitam berikut koran pagi di pangkuan dan secangkir _espresso _sudah diseruput separuh terletak di atas meja bundar. Meja yang ditempatinya tidak pernah berubah, selalu saja meja _outdoor area_, nomor dua dari sebelah kanan pintu masuk.

.

Namun hari ini, _tepat pada hari ini_, sebuah anomali terjadi. Jam _cuckoo_ sudah menunjukkan pukul sepuluh, bunyinya yang antik tercatat mengalami repetasi sebanyak jumlah jari kedua tangan. Tetapi belum ada tanda-tanda bahwa _Herr _Beilschmidt akan menampakkan batang hidungnya.

Sebuah sikutan menyadarkan Gilbert dari lamunan. "Kenapa? Menunggu _Onkel_ favoritmukah?" tanya suara itu.

Gilbert mendecak, matanya mendelik pada sosok yang lebih tinggi darinya. Pria Prancis ini memang sangat gemar mengusik orang-orang yang terlihat galau, apalagi kali ini sasarannya adalah Gilbert yang notabene hampir selalu _menyebalkan_ dan tidak tahu malu dalam setiap tingkahnya. "Diam kamu, _Herr _Bonnefoy," tukas Gilbert.

"_Non, non, ma Cherie," _ Francis menggeleng dengan kejijikan yang nampak kentara di wajahnya. "Jangan panggil aku dengan sebutan itu. Sejak kapan aku ganti kewarganegaraan?"

Seringai nampak di wajah Gilbert. _Senjata makan tuan, tuh,_ batinnya geli. "Lalu aku harus memanggilmu apa? Oh—bagaimana dengan… _**Mister**_Bonnefoy?"

Sebelum ada ucap dari mulut Francis, pemuda Prancis ini meninju lengan Gilbert keras-keras hingga pemuda albino itu terjungkal. "Apa maksudnya ini?!" teriak Gilbert. "Kau tidak bisa membedakan antara bercanda dan serius, hah?!" Dari posisinya yang masih berada di lantai, dia menunjuk-nunjuk Francis, sama sekali tak memedulikan apakah akan ada yang menghardik dan apakah nanti gajinya akan dipotong oleh manajer kafe.

Francis melipat tangannya di depan dada. "Ah… Gilbert. Kalian orang Jerman terlalu meremehkan perselisihan antara orang Prancis dan Inggris. Yang kau ucapkan barusan adalah hal tabu, mengerti~?"

"Tidak," jawabnya cepat, "Aku tidak mengerti. Dan… kupikir itu tidak masuk akal, itu saja. Maksudku… ayolah, aku mendapatkan materi ini di kuliahku, dan semua alasan mengapa kedua negara itu berkelahi tidak ada yang rasional, lalu—" tatkala Gilbert berbicara, lonceng kecil di pintu kafe berbunyi, menampakkan sosok yang begitu familiar di mata Gilbert. Sehingga ia pun berdiri, "—ah, _orang itu_ datang. Jadi… duluan, kurasa?"

Saat bertanya seperti itu, Gilbert dengan canggung melambaikan tangannya pada Francis, kemudian segera mengambil nampan dan daftar pesanan di kasir. Sang pria flamboyan hanya menghela napas pelan, gesturnya mengusir. "Pergilah, Gil; temui pencerah harimu…"

.

Satu tanya memenuhi benak Gilbert saat menemukan _Herr_ Ludwig berada di dalam ruangan alih-alih di luar. Pria itu masih seperti biasa: setelan hitam rapi, rambut yang disisir ke belakang, bau _cologne_ mahal, dan juga kacamata ber_frame_ tebal melingkari maniknya yang sewarna langit cerah. Ada keheranan tak terucapkan saat ia melihat ada sesuatu yang berbeda pada sosok Ludwig—sebuah tas kertas dari toko buku ada di atas meja alih-alih tas kulit yang biasa. Ia ingin bertanya, tetapi cepat-cepat Gilbert telan rasa penasarannya.

"… Secangkir _espresso_ tanpa gula seperti biasa, Tuan?" Hanya sepatah kalimat itu yang ia ucapkan pada sang pria.

Ludwig, yang pada saat itu tengah sibuk dengan _smartphone_nya, segera mendongak. "Ah…," ia nampak terkejut untuk sesaat tatkala melihat sosok Gilbert, namun ia buru-buru mengangguk, menyisakan segaris senyum miring tipis di wajahnya yang keras, "_Ja_, dan tolong juga secangkir _caramel macchiato_."

Biasanya, yang Gilbert lakukan adalah bertanya, tetapi dalam kasus ini, ia hanya mencatat pesanan Ludwig. Mendadak perasaannya buruk—seolah-olah kini cuaca mendung dan mendingin, ia bisa mencium badai yang sebentar lagi akan datang. Namun… apa yang bisa ia lakukan? Dia sadar, bahwa bagi pria ini ia bukan siapa-siapa; hanya seorang pelayan yang tak berperan apapun dalam kehidupan Ludwig. Ia tidak memiliki hak untuk bertanya, kendati rasa penasaran sudah menggerogoti benaknya seperti belatung memakan bangkai. Hanya tinggal sedikit lagi dan barangkali pertanyaan sudah meluap keluar. Tetapi Gilbert bertahan, ia berusaha menyimpan rasa penasaran itu untuk dirinya sendiri dan tetap menyunggingkan 'senyum bisnis'nya pada sang Beilschmidt.

"Apakah kau bisa segera memberikan pesanan itu pada sang barista?"

Pertanyaan yang meluncur keluar dari mulut Ludwig membuat Gilbert tersentak. Sungguh tidak profesional: melamun di depan pelanggannya sendiri, eh? Gilbert bisa merasakan telinganya panas. Wajahnya pasti memalukan sekarang.

"_Es tut mir leid,_" permintaan maaf itu diucapkannya begitu pelan karena malu. "Pe-Pesanan Anda akan segera saya antarkan—secepat mungkin. Maafkan saya, Tuan."

Untuk pertama kali dalam hari-hari musim panasnya, _akhirnya_ ia bisa melihat tawa seorang Ludwig. Ya, pria itu tertawa di hadapannya; kacamata kotak ber_frame_ tebal itu nampak bergetar tatkala pemiliknya tertawa. Gilbert untuk sekejap terpesona, bagaimana bisa tawa seorang pria bisa seksi sekaligus menawan di saat yang sama? Sungguh, ia tidak paham bagaimana tawa pelan seorang Ludwig Beilschmidt—dengan suara _bass_ dan kekeh yang teratur—sanggup membuatnya terpana.

Di satu sisi, Ludwig, saat sadar bahwa ia tengah diperhatikan oleh Gilbert, segera menghentikan tawanya. Namun senyum itu tak kunjung pudar dari wajah berahang keras itu. "Ah, maaf, aku tidak bermaksud untuk menertawakanmu, hanya saja—"

"Heh," Gilbert menutupi senyumnya dengan satu dengus geli. "Tidak apa-apa, Tuan."

Ia pun berbalik, meninggalkan tanya dalam wajah Ludwig yang terheran-heran akan sikapnya. Namun, toh, setelah itu Gilbert justru menghindar saat dipaksa-paksa Francis untuk mengantarkan sebuah nampan berisi _espresso_ pahit dan _caramel macchiato_. Malu, katanya. Tetapi Francis bisa maklum dengan sikap sahabatnya dan menggantikan Gilbert mengantarkan pesanan sang pria Beilschmidt.

.

Setelahnya, Gilbert sama sekali tak beranjak dari balik meja bar hanya demi mendapatkan pemandangan terbaik di mana dia bisa melihat sosok Ludwig Beilschmidt dengan sangat jelas. Gilbert memerhatikan bahwa Ludwig bukanlah orang yang senang menunggu, ini terbukti dari sikap sang pria yang sedari tadi tak henti-hentinya memandang jam tangannya. Sebuah fakta baru yang baru saja ia tangkap dan entah mengapa sebuah hal sepele seperti ini membuatnya bahagia.

Rasanya… ia telah menjadi selangkah lagi lebih dekat dengan _Herr _Ludwig Beilschmidt.

Dan tak berapa lama kemudian, di saat cangkir milik Ludwig mulai dingin, ia melihat seorang pemuda yang kira-kira sebaya dengannya mendatangi meja Ludwig. Interaksi di antara keduanya terlihat begitu intim, hingga tanpa dijelaskan pun, Gilbert mengetahui dari mana asal rasa sakit yang berdenyut dalam dadanya. ("Aw, untunglah dia _gay_ juga, Gilbert," komentar Francis, "sayang sekali. Sudah ada yang punya.") Biarpun manajer kafe sudah memarahinya berkali-kali, pandangan mata sang adam tetap terpaku pada meja nomor dua dari pintu masuk. _Mereka nampak serasi_, sebaris komentar otomatis keluar dari benaknya, membuat rasa sakit yang ia rasakan kian kentara. Ia mendecak, dalam hati mengutuk tawa Ludwig yang tadi sempat membuat harinya terasa lebih cerah. Toh, sekarang mengingat lagi tawa itu membuat Gilbert sebal.

Tetapi, alangkah terkejutnya Gilbert saat ia melihat bahwa di meja itu terjadi pertengkaran hebat. Suara cangkir porselen yang pecah membuat pandangan orang-orang tertuju pada meja nomor dua, menyaksikan bagaimana rambut Ludwig terjuntai ke bawah, basah karena disiram secangkir kopi. Mata rubi Gilbert membulat, bersamaan dengan rasa iba saat melihat wajah Ludwig yang nampak menahan sakit, pada waktu yang sama ia juga merasakan rasa senang.

"Mereka putus…?" tanya itu meluncur otomatis dari mulutnya. Pelan, namun menyuratkan antusiasme penuh bahagia. Tanpa memedulikan suara Francis yang mencegahnya, ia segera pergi ke tempat di mana sosok Ludwig—yang baru saja disiram kopi hangat—tengah membatu. Ada kebingungan menggantikan syok nampak pada wajah sang pria. Tanpa disuruh, Gilbert mengulurkan sehelai handuk pada Ludwig.

"Handuk, _Herr _Ludwig?" Ia menawarkan handuk putih kecil yang ia sajikan di atas nampan.

Bingung, Ludwig pun hanya mengambil handuk itu dalam diam. Ia bertukar pandang dengan Gilbert, namun apa yang disajikan Ludwig adalah sebuah ketidakpahaman. (_Barangkali, _Gilbert berpikir, _dia memikirkan: 'Ada urusan apa bocah ini tadi denganku?'_) Setelah beberapa saat, barulah ia berbicara. "Dari mana kau tahu namaku?"

Senyum di wajah Gilbert perlahan-lahan bertransformasi menjadi cengiran. Nampan yang ada di tangannya ia gunakan sebagai alat untuk menutupi pandangan orang-orang. Dari balik nampan, Gilbert berbisik.

"Karena aku selalu memerhatikanmu, _Herr _Beilschmidt."

Entah mengapa, walau wajah itu kini berbau seperti biji kopi dan karamel, Gilbert merasa wajah itu tetap mempesona seperti biasa. Selama ini, dia hanya bisa melihat garis rahang milik sang pria pirang itu dari jauh. Memerhatikan bagaimana badan tegap itu nampak fokus dan bergeming saat menyesap kopinya. Kini, saat ia mendapatkan kesempatan untuk melihat bagaimana rupa pria idamannya dari dekat, yang bisa dilakukan Gilbert adalah mencoba mencari perhatian orang itu dengan segala cara. Apapun, agar sosok Ludwig yang baru saja patah hati itu berpaling padanya. Itu sebabnya mengapa kini ia menyelipkan secarik kecil kertas berisi nomor telepon pada tangan Ludwig.

Ludwig menunduk, dan makin terkejut saat ia melihat apa yang diam-diam Gilbert berikan padanya setelah mengucapkan sebaris kalimat yang membuatnya bingung. Dalam diam, tatapan rubi berganti pandang dengan tatapan biru langit. Tanpa kata, tanpa suara, tanpa aba-aba—

—di meja nomor dua, mereka berciuman; lama, penuh, spontan, liar. _Bodoh_.

Tanpa alasan, tanpa pendahuluan.

Tanpa cinta.

**-bersambung-**

* * *

**Afterwords:** Singkat cerita, saya sesungguhnya sangat kecewa dengan cerita ini. Mungkin keterburu-buruan sangat berpengaruh pada kekecewaan saya, tetapi yang lebih penting adalah karena tidak bisa membuat ini hingga ke lagu kedua sesuai rencana awal dan semua diksi di sini begitu jelek, tidak seindah yang biasanya. _Na ja, RL sucks._ Oh, untuk yang mengira-ngira apakah fase kedua, ketiga, dan seterusnya akan berjudul sama dengan judul lagu dalam album "T" milik Tohoshinki, maka… selamat, Anda benar! Mohon nantikan kelanjutannya sebentar lagi, karena toh, saya hanya bisa meng_update_ ini saat UTS/UAS. Lol.

Terima kasih banyak bagi Anda semua yang sudah berbaik hati membaca dan bahkan memberikan review! _Danke schön!_

**103113—rdb**

**Edited: 14 Desember 2013**


	2. NO?

**WARNING:** Konten eksplisit mengenai romansa sesama jenis/**homoseksual**. Menggunaan sudut pandang **orang ketiga sertaan**. _You've been warned!_

**NOTE:** Keseluruhan chapter dua merupakan fase kedua, yang berjudul: **"NO?"**. Untuk kalimat dalam bahasa Jerman, lihat artinya di bawah. Dan seperti biasa, _don't like, don't read!_

Prompt dari **ariniad**: _**"AU Teenage!Gilbert-Adult!Ludwig centric"**_ (II013-09)  
_Additional info:_ Seperti yang disebut di atas, cerita harus berpusat pada Gilbert kecil dan Ludwig yang lebih tua. BUKAN DALAM HUBUNGAN KAKAK-BERADIK. Poin plus kalo bisa Coffee Shop!AU.  
_Poin plus plus:_ Sangat berharap akan romens, tapi dalam konteks friendship juga oke. Kalo bisa jangan rated M atau menyerempet Lime

* * *

Mereka bilang, tidak ada yang lebih kacau dari seseorang yang patah hati. Ludwig selalu menganggap itu adalah sebuah pepatah yang bodoh—orang mabuk seringkali lebih kacau dari orang patah hati, sedang yang terkacau adalah orang mabuk yang patah hati.

Dan sebagai catatan: dia bukan keduanya. Bocah tadi hanyalah salah satu dari banyak pria muda yang salah persepsi mengenai seorang Ludwig Beilschmidt. Memang, ia serius terhadap pekerjaannya. Ia rajin, ia ambisius, _et cetera_. Namun, Ludwig tidak secara gamblang berkata bahwa dia adalah seorang lelaki setia. Berkebalikan dengan asumsi tersebut, justru karena ia ambisius, rajin, dan serius itulah yang menjadi sebab mengapa Ludwig tidak bisa setia.

Cinta, adalah salah satu hal yang harus disingkirkan apabila kau ingin mencapai puncak kesuksesan. Setidaknya, Ludwig belajar mengenai prinsip tersebut dalam hidupnya yang penuh kerja keras. Prinsip itu pula yang membuat Ludwig menjadi apa yang dikenal oleh orang-orang sekarang: Herr Beilschmidt, sang kepala cabang Berlin, yang terbaik dari semua kepala cabang.

(_Herr_ Beilschmidt, yang sekali lagi sukses menambah jumlah lelaki muda yang tersakiti olehnya.)

Ia merasa tidak masalah dengan rambutnya yang berantakan ataupun jas mahalnya yang kini berbau seperti kopi dan karamel. Peristiwa ini memancing keributan, namun Ludwig tidak merasa harga dirinya terluka karena sang pemuda Hispanic. Ludwig adalah seorang pria rasional, ia tahu bahwa apa yang dilakukannya sekarang bak sebuah pedang bermata dua. Sehingga, saat dia setuju untuk menjadi seorang 'kekasih' dari sang mahasiswa muda, Ludwig dengan begitu mawas diri menyadari bahwa resikonya begitu besar.

Pada awalnya, Ludwig hendak segera pergi ke butik terdekat. Ia harus mengganti bajunya yang basah dan bau kopi dengan setelan lain yang lebih bagus, rapi, necis, dan berkelas. Dua jam lagi dia akan menghadiri sebuah rapat penting dengan petinggi perusahaan, para ekspatriat dengan gaji yang barangkali sepuluh kali lipat gajinya, sehingga rambut acak-acakan dan baju yang semerbak harum kopi sudah pasti bukanlah busana paling tepat untuk bertemu dengan kalangan _seperti itu_. Ia sudah memutuskan untuk tidak bertindak gegabah; pergi sekarang—di saat pandangan orang-orang masih tertuju padanya—bukanlah keputusan tepat. Ia akan dianggap pengecut dan Ludwig sama sekali tak menyukai betapa buruknya kata itu dalam telinganya.

Ia menunggu dan terus menunggu. Perlahan dengan kalem menghabiskan kopinya (walau sudah bercampur rasa karamel yang tertumpah) dan mengawasi gerak-gerik orang di sekitarnya. Tetapi, sebelum ia diberi aba-aba, ada sebuah suara pemuda yang agak serak menyapanya. Seorang pelayan toko dengan surai pirang platina dan iris sewarna batu rubi.

"Handuk, _Herr_ Ludwig?" Pelayan itu bertanya padanya dengan senyum tersungging.

Dia ingat siapa orang ini: pelayan yang tadi ia goda. Ludwig sedari dulu tidak pernah berselera pada mereka yang satu ras dengannya. Tidak, seleranya adalah pria muda berwajah Hispanic, dengan kulit mereka yang terbakar matahari, rambut hitam atau kecoklatan, iris hijau atau coklat, dan juga sifat romantis mereka yang seringkali terbuai delusi alih-alih melihat fakta.

Sudah jelas, pemuda ini segera ia coret dari daftarnya.

Unik, memang. Pirang platina dan sepasang mata berwarna aneh yang mengesankan itu adalah rubi cair yang dimasukkan ke dalam rongga mata. Menarik, berbeda, dan abnormal—singkatnya, pemuda di hadapannya ini adalah seseorang yang langka. Namun baik kata langka sekalipun tidak membuatnya tertarik. Serahkan saja pemuda ini pada pria-pria hidung belang di luar sana; Ludwig punya standarnya sendiri. Gilbert jelas tidak memenuhinya.

Namun, di atas itu semua, tingkah si pelayan ini ("Oh, namanya Gilbert?" Ludwig berkomentar dalam hati saat melihat _nametag_ yang terpasang di seragam Gilbert. Dia sudah lama menjadi langganan di kafe ini, tetapi baru mengetahui keberadaan _nametag _itu sekarang.) membuatnya terkejut. _Na ja_, Ludwig tahu dari gelagatnya bahwa pemuda ini menyukai dirinya. Tetapi—_Gott_, bahkan sampai tahu nama? Mengerikan, dari mana _anak ini_ mendapatkan informasi tersebut? Ia tidak tahan untuk tak bertanya.

"Dari mana kau tahu namaku?"

Ia berharap mendapatkan jawaban jelas, misalnya _"aku mengetahui dari temanku" _atau _"teman barista kafe ini kenal atasanmu"_ atau _"namamu pernah ada di koran"_ dan alasan-alasan masuk akal yang sejenis. Akan tetapi, alih-alih mendapatkan jawaban ringkas dan lugas seperti itu, yang didapatnya hanyalah:

"Karena aku selalu memerhatikanmu, _Herr _Beilschmidt."

Seolah-olah tidak ada jawaban lain saja. Ludwig kesulitan mencerna jawaban ini, sama sulitnya dengan mencerna fakta bahwa _striker_ tim favoritnya pindah ke tim Liga Italia dengan gaji yang lebih rendah. Maksudnya…, kedua hal ini sama-sama tidak masuk akal. Dipikirkan dengan apapun, rasanya tidak ada yang mampu membuat jawaban yang irasional tadi menjadi rasional.

Ada kerut tanya di wajah Ludwig, dia mengamati wajah si pemuda albino seolah-olah ada jawaban tercetak di sana. Namun tidak ada. Sementara ia berdiam, Ludwig dengan mata birunya melihat gerakan kecil dari sang pemuda. Tangan pucat itu merogoh kantungnya, member Ludwig secarik kertas yang (nampaknya) sudah ia siapkan sedari tadi. Ludwig pun membacanya dan menemukan sebaris angka di sana, lalu nama, dan tulisan "XOXO".

_Nomor telepon bocah ini._

Sungguh, Ludwig kini semakin tidak mengerti dengan apa yang tengah terjadi dengan si Gilbert ini. Apakah dunia sudah sinting? Atau memang bocah di hadapannya gila dan keterlaluan? Atau… ah, entahlah. Ludwig pun bingung.

Namun, toh, ia tetap menerima kertas itu, menyimpannya dalam kantung bagian dalam jas yang ia kenakan. Ia kembali mendongak, berusaha untuk tersenyum pada pemuda tersebut. Pemuda itu balas tersenyum, menampilkan sebuah seringai yang menunjukkan sederet gigi putih.

Tanpa aba-aba, ia merasakan pemuda itu mendekat, menyapukan bibirnya yang dirasa Ludwig begitu dingin dan bergetar hebat. Yang mengherankan: Ludwig bergeming. Ia terdiam saat merasakan betapa sepasang bibir pucat itu seolah meminta perhatian darinya, fakta ini membuat Ludwig tidak tahan untuk tidak menyungging senyum tipis. Dari gerak bibir yang ia rasakan, Ludwig bisa dengan segera mengetahui bahwa pemuda ini—_bocah ini_—tidak berpengalaman dalam mencium. _Heh, perjaka_, ia berkata dengan geli dalam hati. Namun, setelah beberapa saat dan ia menemukan ekspresi putus asa di wajah Gilbert yang kesulitan untuk menarik perhatiannya, Ludwig pun memutuskan untuk mengikuti permainan ini.

Sejurus kemudian, keduanya sudah terjebak dalam sebuah ciuman panas. Ludwig tertawa pelan di sela-sela ciuman, terutama setelah melihat betapa wajah pemuda itu sudah semerah kepiting rebus karena ia memutuskan untuk menjelajah mulut Gilbert dengan lidahnya. _Pasti_, Ludwig berkomentar, _pasti dia tidak terbiasa dengan hal ini_. Ada lenguh pelan yang terdengar dari mulut Gilbert dan Ludwig tidak bisa untuk tidak tersenyum saat mendengar hal itu. Seolah lenguhan tadi menambahkan dorongan pada hormon yang sudah meluap-luap, ciuman menjadi semakin liar. Selama beberapa menit, Ludwig melupakan identitasnya—kepala cabang, anak tunggal keluarga Beilschmidt yang terhormat, _businessman_ usia pertengahan tiga puluh yang dihormati oleh bawahannya—dan memasrahkan seluruh tubuhnya dalam satu ciuman dengan si Gilbert yang tidak dikenal. Ini adalah pertama kalinya Ludwig melakukan hal seperti itu dan ia terbukti sangat menikmatinya. Setiap momen. Bibir mereka dalam sebuah sinkronisasi; Ludwig tidak pernah merasa begitu lepas kendali saat mencium seseorang.

Ciuman itu berlangsung selama kurang lebih lima menit. Setelahnya, Ludwig melihat bahwa Gilbert sudah terengah-engah dan… hilang. Ekspresinya menunjukkan fokusnya yang hilang, seolah menunjukkan bahwa ciuman Ludwig itu begitu memabukkan dan membuatnya kecandan. Ludwig sekali lagi tersenyum. Diam di antara mereka dipatahkan oleh Gilbert dalam satu kalimat.

"Kutunggu kehadiranmu esok, _Herr _Ludwig."

Saat itulah Ludwig tersadar bahwa ia sudah melakukan sebuah hal yang salah.

Senyum itu ia paksakan. Tak ada intensi yang keluar dari dalam dirinya untuk menjalin hubungan dengan sang pemuda bersurai pirang platina. "Ah, baiklah," jawabnya penuh keengganan. Kemudian, Ludwig segera mengemassi barangnya (di titik ini, barulah Gilbert menyadari bahwa kantung cokelat yang tadi Ludwig bawa berisi sebuah buku komik, nampaknya kesukaan si pemuda berambut cokelat) dan segera berdiri.

Ia menyentuh tangan Gilbert ringan. Ludwig harap, ini adalah pertemuan terakhir mereka. Sejak ciuman tadi, Ludwig sudah memutuskan bahwa ia tidak akan pergi ke kafe ini lagi. Namun, sebuah ironi keluar dari mulutnya, dengan suara bass yang mengucapkan.

"_Auf wiedersehen_, **Gilbert.**"

* * *

**T**

Oleh: DeBeilschmidt

Made for IHAFest

T (a Tohoshinki's album) © Rhythm Zone; Avex Trax  
Hetalia: Axis Powers © Hidekazu Himaruya  
_I make no profit from this story._

* * *

Gilbert kembali lesu. Ciumannya dengan Ludwig selalu menjadi sesuatu yang memenuhi pikirannya. Memang, malu mengakuinya, tetapi ia bukan seseorang yang memiliki pengalaman dalam berpacaran. Sehingga, saat ia meraakan betapa ciuman Ludwig mampu membawanya ke level berbeda, senassi hangat nan bergetar itu adalah satu hal yang selalu terngiang dalam benaknya... Ia makin menyukai sosok pria tua itu—dengan iris birunya yang begitu jernih, rambut pirang yang selalu disisir rapi ke belakang, juga wangi _cologne_ memabukkan yang menggelitik hidungnya. Gilbert ingin melupakan sang pria Beilschmidt, tapi tidak bisa.

Ia menanti, mencari, dan kadang… mengata-ngatai (_na ja_, Gilbert tidak _sereligius itu_ untuk ke gereja dan berdoa demi bisa melihat Ludwig lagi) sosok pria Beilschmidt yang selama beberapa hari tidak pernah ia temui, bahkan berjumpa dengan secuil batang hidungnya pun tidak. Gilbert masih ingat, bahwa kata-kata terakhir yang diucapkan padanya adalah _'auf wiedersehen'_—itu berarti, Ludwig memiliki intensi untuk menemuinya _lagi_. Lihat saja kata-kata penyusun verbanya: '_wieder_ _und_ _sehen'_.

Yang berarti 'kembali' dan 'menyaksikan'.

Namun tidak ada satu pun dari 'kembali' dan 'menyaksikan' sosok seorang Ludwig Beilschmidt yang pernah ia lakukan. Sejak hari itu, Ludwig sama sekali tidak pernah datang ke kafe ini, tidak pernah juga ia melihat pria itu berjalan di atas jalanan—entah itu sembari membawa setumpuk berkas atau pun sekadar berjalan santai dengan tas kerjanya di tangan. Seolah-olah ia menipu Gilbert dengan kata-katanya. Seolah ia, yang nampak serius dan begitu mekanis dalam setiap jengkal hidupnya, memberikan sebuah janji palsu layaknya politikus pada seorang pemuda yang begitu polos dan tidak memiliki pengalaman mengenai hidup serta berelasi dengan orang lain.

Gilbert pernah mendiskusikan hal ini dengan Francis. Pemuda Prancis itu, selama beberapa hari pertama, terus menggoda Gilbert karena ciuman yang ia lakukan dengan _Monsieur_ Ludwig begitu heboh dan mengundang perhatian banyak orang. Tak ayal, Gilbert selalu tersipu saat Francis membahas hal tersebut. Namun, setelah beberapa hari, pemuda Prancis itu pun akhirnya menyadari bahwa sang pria yang dipuja-puja oleh sahabatnya tak pernah nampak. Mendengar Gilbert yang berkeluh kesah padanya, Francis—yang lebih berpengalaman dalam hal _begini_ ketimbang Gilbert—hanya bisa memperlihatkan ekspresi 'aku turut berduka padamu, kawan' tatkala Gilbert dengan raut wajahnya yang begitu muram menyatakan keinginan untuk bertemu lagi dengan Ludwig. Ia sudah sering melihat pola ini; bagaimana para pria tua kerap menjadikan para bocah lelaki seumuran mereka sebagai objek pelepasan stres untuk sesaat dan kemudian dibuang bak boneka yang hanya menarik di kali pertama. Tetapi, ia tidak menyangka akan melihat hal yang sama terjadi pada sahabatnya.

_Sungguh, Ludwig Beilschmidt adalah seseorang yang layak diberi hadiah berupa tonjokan keras._ Francis menyumpahi sang pria, yang menjadi faktor kemuraman sang pemuda bersurai platina. Dia sendiri adalah seseorang yang secara terbuka mengaku sebagai biseksual ("Nenek-nenek, om-om, bocah…, sekalian saja kau pacaran dengan kuda. Yang penting untukmu, mereka punya _vital region_ yang berfungsi dengan baik, 'kan?" Gilbert pernah mengomentari tingkah laku Francis pada suatu hari saat mereka masih berumur 16 tahun.), namun ia sama sekali tidak pernah menjadikan Gilbert sebagai objek afeksinya. Mereka sudah berteman terlalu lama sebelum rasa cinta bisa tumbuh. Bagi Francis, Gilbert adalah sahabat yang tidak tergantikan (dan hiburan saat ia bosan). Begitu pula bagi Gilbert, Francis adalah sahabat yang—coret kadang kelewat mesum coret—selalu menuntunnya saat ia bingung.

Dua sahabat yang saling mendukung satu sama lain, selalu berjuang di sepanjang musim panas agar bisa menabung untuk berlibur ke Yunani pada musim panas tahun depan. Dengan kondisi yang seperti itu, Gilbert dan Francis melewati musim panas mereka dengan bekerja keras. Hari demi hari berlalu dan tanpa terasa, liburan musim panas pun berakhir. ("Katakan 'halo' pada kelas baru, _ma cherie_!" ujar Francis di hari terakhir kerja paruh waktu mereka.) Selama musim panas itu pula, Gilbert tak pernah sekali pun bertemu dengan seorang Ludwig Beilschmidt.

Bersamaan dengan tahun ajaran baru yang menyongsongnya, Gilbert mencoba untuk melupakan Ludwig Beilschmidt—cintanya pada musim panas—dan terus bergerak maju. Ia tidak bisa diam selama sekelilingnya terus bergerak maju. Ia tidak bisa terus memikirkan Ludwig selama ia tidak yakin apakah pria itu juga memikirkannya atau tidak. Ia tidak bisa terus-menerus berharap pada sebuah asa yang tak lebih tebal dari seuntai benang.

Ludwig Beilschmidt hanyalah sebuah mimpi dan bumbu di musim panasnya yang membosankan dan dipenuhi kerja keras. Anggap saja begitu.

.

Pria itu menampakkan segaris senyum saat melihat bahwa di dalam sebuah kafe yang mungil, keempat stafnya tengah berpelukan. Kue-kue dan bergelas-gelas minuman ada di meja yang berada tepat di belakang mereka, masih utuh dan siap diminum, nampaknya. Ludwig hampir-hampir terkejut saat mendengar gelak tawa dari sang barista—pria Kuba itu sanggup meruntuhkan atap kafe, mungkin, apabila tertawa lebih keras lagi. Kemudian, yang lain ikut tertawa bersamanya: sang pelayan yang (kelihatannya) merupakan orang Prancis, staf kebersihan yang bertubuh mungil, juga…

… Gilbert.

Pandangan Ludwig tidak bisa beralih dari sosok pemuda kurus bersurai pirang platina. Ia nampak bahagia di antara orang-orang tersebut, seolah-olah tanpa beban dan senang karena bisa menerima upah dari kerja kerasnya selama musim panas.

Ludwig mendesah. Pria ini nampak mencurigakan dalam samarannya: kaus polo, celana jins, sepatu bot, wig pirang panjang, topi bisbol, dan juga lensa kontak warna hijau. Saat pertama kali melihat samarannya, saat itu pula Ludwig merasa seperti versi muda dan _modern_ dari kakeknya. Bahkan, ia sendiri bingung mengapa bisa melakukan hal ini. Lihat, dia pernah curiga dengan Gilbert yang (entah mengapa) bisa mengetahui namanya dan sekarang dia justru melakukan hal yang lebih parah dari itu. Selain saat jam kerja, Ludwig selalu mengenakan samaran untuk mengawasi seorang Gilbert. Setiap hari, selama musim panas. Secara tidak langsung, kegiatan ini otomatis menjadikannya seorang penguntit kelas wahid.

Memang benar, bahwa kata-kata perpisahan yang ia ucapkan pada Gilbert hanyalah sebuah omong kosong. Ia tidak pernah tertarik pada mereka yang berkulit putih—atau setidaknya itu yang ia pikir pada awalnya—dan tidak pernah memiliki keinginan untuk menjalin hubungan pada seseorang yang sejak awal begitu posesif padanya. Tidak, Ludwig hanya menginginkan sesuatu yang kasual—hubungan tubuh tanpa cinta, salah mereka sendiri apabila timbul perasaan cinta sepihak pada _Herr_ Beilschmidt—serta banyak hal yang ia pikir akan mengganggu hidupnya. Tetapi, ia menemukan dalam dua, tiga hari, kemudian seminggu setelah ia bertemu dan… _berciuman_ dengan Gilbert, bahwa ia tidak bisa menyingkirkan sosok pemuda itu dalam benaknya.

Ini menjadi sebuah mimpi buruk dalam hidup Ludwig. Sudah menjadi prinsipnya bahwa cinta adalah sesuatu yang mengganggu. Ia bahkan sudah berencana ingin memiliki anak dan—siapa tahu—istri saat ia memperoleh posisi sebagai kepala cabang pusat. Tetapi, ia tidak pernah berpikir, bahwa meladeni seorang **bocah** yang begitu canggung dan minim pengalaman berciuman dapat membuatnya hilang kendali. Bayangkan saja apabila hal ini tersebar di antara para bawahannya: "Ludwig Beilschmidt, si kepala cabang yang serius dan ambisius rupanya adalah _stalker._" Membayangkannya saja membuat Ludwig ngeri, tapi, toh, dia tetap melakukannya.

Ada sesuatu yang berubah dalam hidupnya saat ini, di musim panas ini. Karena pikirannya selalu membayangkan Gilbert—sang pelayan di kafe yang memiliki surai pirang platina, kulit albino, dan iris sewarna rubi—Ludwig sampai tidak ada waktu untuk pergi ke bar langganannya dan mencari-cari para _Latino_ muda untuk menemaninya di ranjang selama beberapa saat. Pikirannya terlalu penuh dengan sosok seorang Gilbert. Sampai-sampai, pada suatu malam, ia pernah membayangkan dirinya dan Gilbert; menjadi satu dalam ranjang yang sama.

Impian itu bukannya mungkin untuk menjadi kenyataan.

Kini kebiasaannya yang seperti robot itu sudah hilang. Ludwig berjuang sebisanya agar tidak pergi ke kafe di ujung jalan saat istirahat siang demi menghindari Gilbert. Ia lebih memilih kafe atau restoran yang jaraknya lebih jauh, bahkan pernah sekali ia pergi ke kota sebelah untuk menjajal kafe yang seluruh pelayannya adalah pemuda _Hispanic_. Seleranya. Tipenya. Namun, tetap saja, tidak ada satu pun di antara tempat itu yang sanggup memuaskan seleranya dan lagi-lagi, kaki Ludwig membawa pemiliknya ke tempat kerja Gilbert. Aneh. Apakah ini tanda bahwa seleranya berubah?

Tetapi, kebiasaan mengawasi—Ludwig tidak mau dianggap _penguntit, bitte—_Gilbert ini berakhir saat musim panas. Ia tidak tahu apa-apa lagi mengenai sang pelayan muda kecuali tempatnya bekerja (itu pun hanya selama musim panas) dan juga nomor ponsel di atas secarik kertas yang kini selalu Ludwig bawa-bawa di sakunya seolah jimat. Selain itu, nihil.

(Oh, dia bahkan tidak tahu apa nama keluarganya. Tsk.)

Ludwig bisa saja menelepon Gilbert, mengirim pesan pada pemuda itu. Ia tahu, bahwa dengan mengirimkan sebaris pesan atau satu panggilan singkat saja bisa membuat pemuda itu senang bukan main. ( _Ia pasti akan terlihat menggemaskan. Belum lagi, rona merah di wajahnya…_, Ludwig membayangkan ekspresi Gilbert yang menerima pesan singkat darinya, namun segera saja bayangan itu luluh saat asistennya mengetuk pintu ruangannya.) Tetapi, Ludwig urung melakukannya. Ia sudah melakukan kesalahan, _satu kali_; sama sekali tidak ada keinginan untuk melakukan kali kedua. Sudah cukup pikirannya dipenuhi Gilbert, membuatnya sama sekali tidak bisa fokus ke pekerjaan. Kinerjanya memang masih sama, namun Ludwig merasa ada sesuatu yang mengganggu dalam hidupnya. Apa yang ia lakukan tidak setenang dulu.

_Gilbert. Gilbert. Gilbert._

_Gilbert._

Setiap malam sebelum tidur, satu kata itu selalu terpatri dalam benaknya. Seolah nina bobo yang dapat membuat tidurnya nyenyak. Namun, kontras dengan pikirannya, di sisi lain Ludwig juga berharap bahwa saat musim panas berakhir, ia bisa melupakan sosok Gilbert dan kembali ke kehidupannya semula. Tidak peduli bahwa bibirnya yang kesepian terus menginginkan untuk bersentuhan dengan bibir Gilbert atau kakinya yang selalu membawa Ludwig ke tempat kerja Gilbert.

Itulah mengapa pada hari terakhir musim panas—hari terakhir Gilbert bekerja, Ludwig berada di depan kafe. Pemuda itu di dalamnya dan secarik kertas kumal dengan nomor telepon serta tulisan "XOXO" yang ditulis dengan tulisan acak-acakan khas **bocah** dalam genggamannya. Ludwig mendesah.

Saat musim panas berakhir, Ludwig ingin membuang semua kebodohannya. Tidak ada lagi Gilbert dan juga rasa gundah tiap malam untuk menekankan sebaris nomor pada telepon genggamnya dan mengucapkan, "Hai, Gilbert." Tidak—Ludwig ingin membuang semuanya.

Dan membuang secarik kertas itu dalam gorong-gorong di depan kafe adalah simbolnya.

.

Tahun ajaran baru berarti guru baru, teman baru, dan… pelajaran yang lebih sulit. _Yeah_, hal yang terakhir memang terdengar menyebalkan, tetapi sama sekali tidak bisa disangkal. Belum apa-apa, Gilbert sudah merasa kesulitan dengan biologi. Segala istilah latin konyol itu membuatnya tersiksa. Belum lagi, ia sama sekali tidak memiliki minat pada hewan dan tumbuhan selain menganggap bahwa mereka adalah salah satu sumber pangan utama umat manusia. Sekian.

Kelasnya bisa ia bilang… menyenangkan. Ada beberapa orang menyebalkan dan itu adalah sebuah hal wajar, dan bisa dibilang ia tidak ambil pusing. Sudah biasa yang seperti itu terjadi dalam bertahun-tahun hidupnya sebagai anak sekolah. Sehingga, saat Gilbert melihat sosok-sosok anak menyebalkan itu berkumpul dalam satu kerumunan, yah, dia bisa memaklumi. Sebagai tambahan, kali ini dia cukup beruntung karena hampir semua kelas yang ia ambil sama dengan Francis.

Tetapi, hal ini saja tidak cukup untuk membuatnya melupakan sosok seorang Ludwig Beilschmidt.

Setelah dua minggu dimulainya tahun ajaran baru, Gilbert pun sudah tidak tahan lagi. Melupakan Ludwig Beilschmidt terbukti menjadi sebuah hal yang mustahil; tekadnya tidak cukup kuat untuk bisa melakukan hal tersebut. Hingga pada akhirnya, hari Jumat—hari di mana ia mendapatkan libur akhir minggunya yang kedua—Gilbert menemukan dirinya berada di suatu tempat yang begitu familier di matanya selama musim panas.

Tempat kerjanya.

Kemudian ia terhenyak.

(Mengapa di saat dia begitu ingin melupakan…)

Di sana, persis di depan meja bar dan tengah bercakap-cakap dengan sang barista, ada Ludwig Beilschmidt.

.

Baru minggu pertama ia tidak 'mengawasi' pemuda itu dan Ludwig merasa ada sesuatu dalam kehidupannya yang direnggut. Ia kembali ke kehidupannya yang begitu stagnan, tanpa tantangan berarti dan suatu obsesi untuk dilakukan kecuali memenuhi target penjualan setiap bulan. Rasanya aneh, ia kini pulang dari kantornya tanpa harus memikirkan samaran apa yang ia gunakan hari ini, juga tidak perlu memikirkan apakah ia akan menelepon Gilbert hari ini atau tidak.

Semua itu hilang bersamaan dengan dibuangnya kertas kecil di gorong-gorong depan kafe.

Semua bawahan Ludwig mengomentari sikapnya, mengatakan bahwa ia kurang bersemangat. Bagi Ludwig ini buruk, namun tak peduli seberapa kerasnya ia berusaha, toh kelesuan itu tetap ada dalam segala tingkahnya. Sulit untuk mengakui hal ini, tapi nampaknya ia benar-benar sudah dikuasai pikiran mengenai Gilbert Beilschmidt.

Ia terus berusaha bertahan dalam kondisi seperti ini. Setiap malam ia mencoba bermeditasi, bahkan pernah ia mencoba untuk pergi ke psikiater untuk mengobati 'kegilaannya' ini. Tetapi, setelah dua minggu, ia menyerah. Ketimbang ia benar-benar gila dan depresi, Ludwig memutuskan untuk menyerah. Tidak ada lagi terapi berupa mendatangkan _Latino_ muda ke rumahnya hanya untuk mendatangkan kembali hasratnya. Tidak ada lagi acara konsultasi dengan psikiater. Tidak ada lagi terapi hipnotis untuk melupakan Gilbert dan menyingkirkan pemuda itu dari benaknya.

Ludwig memikirkan pekerjaannya. Ia bertambah lesu lagi dan barangkali ini bisa mengakibatkannya turun pangkat. Ia tidak menginginkan hal itu. Diakuinya, bahwa bertemu Gilbert adalah satu-satunya hal yang dapat mengembalikan semangat dalam hidupnya.

Dan siapa sangka, saat harapannya pupus tatkala tidak melihat Gilbert berada di dalam kafe dengan seragam pelayannya yang biasa, Tuhan seolah menjawab harapannya dan menyodorkan kembali Gilbert dalam hidup seorang Ludwig Beilschmidt. Itu terjadi dalam satu Jumat, dua minggu setelah musim panas berakhir.

.

Katakan saja dengan lantang bahwa Gilbert sudah gila. Ia tahu hal itu dan ia sudah terlalu sering mendengar hal itu dari Francis serta semua teman dekatnya. Namun, saat sepasang iris rubi itu menatap punggung Ludwig Beilschmidt, dia tidak bisa menahan keinginan untuk lari sejauh yang ia bisa.

Mungkin, apabila kejadian ini terjadi di libur musim panas, Gilbert akan segera mendatangi pria itu, menyapanya dengan nada yang kelewat familier, bahkan akan ambil kesempatan untuk memegang tangan sang pria. Namun, kali ini berbeda. Dia sudah bertekad kuat untuk melupakan seorang Ludwig Beilschmidt, melupakan betapa ia sangat menggilai pria itu sepanjang musim panasnya yang singkat dan bodoh. Ia tidak ingin bertemu pria ini, tidak apabila pria itu dapat membuatnya lupa diri dan sakit hati untuk kedua kali.

Sialnya, takdir berkata lain.

Sang barista, pria tua berkewarganegaraan Kuba, terlanjur melihatnya. Tangan barista tersebut terangkat, siap menyapanya. Gilbert sudah member isyarat untuk tidak melakukan hal itu, tapi—

"Hai, Gilbert! Lama tidak bertemu!"

—semuanya sudah terlambat.

Ia hanya bisa menepuk jidat saat Ludwig berpaling ke arahnya. Panik menjalar dalam tubuhnya, setiap pembuluh darahnya menjeritkan "JANGAN MENDEKAT!" pada sosok Ludwig yang segera berdiri dan mengejarnya. Gilbert terus berlari dan berlari, namun entah karena tekadnya yang kurang kuat atau Ludwig yang terlalu bersemangat mengejarnya, pada akhirnya Ludwig berhasil menangkap tangannya.

"Gilbert…."

Saat Ludwig memanggil namanya, Gilbert merasa meleleh. Ia menyerap setiap silabelnya, setiap hurufnya. Tekadnya lumer seketika tatkala namanya diucapkan dalam suara _bass_ yang sudah ia impikan sedari dulu. Ia bisa merasakan dari tangan Ludwig yang mencengkeram lengannya, bahwa pria ini begitu terengah-engah saat mengejarnya.

Sungguh, ia tidak berani berpaling.

"Gilbert, lihat aku," ujar Ludwig. Cengkeraman itu menguat. Berkebalikan dengan kuat cengkeraman, tekad Gilbert semakin lemah. Ia menelan ludah, kemudian memejamkan mata sesaat—menenangkan diri. Ia sudah pernah berkata pada Francis bahwa ia ingin melupakan pria ini, tetapi… nampaknya itu bukan sesuatu yang mudah. Sulit mengakui hal ini, namun Gilbert menemukan ada satu titik dalam dirinya yang masih menyimpan rasa pada Ludwig dan di momen ini, sangat sulit untuk mengabaikan keberadaan titik tersebut.

Ludwig menunggu.

Pemuda ini kemudian mendesah. Dalam hati, ia meminta maaf pada dirinya sendiri, karena tidak bisa memenuhi janjinya pada diri sendiri untuk melupakan Ludwig. Gilbert benar-benar menyerah pada tekadnya, menyerah pada sikap Ludwig yang kini nampak begitu menginginkan dirinya. Sehingga saat ia diperlakukan seperti ini, pemuda itu perlahan berpaling. Iris rubi bertukar pandang dengan iris sewarna samudera. Dalam hitungan sepersekian detik, sepasang lelaki yang tengah dimabuk asmara tanpa dasar itu sudah menautkan bibir mereka dalam sebuah ciuman singkat. Tangan Gilbert memeluk punggung Ludwig dan begitu juga sebaliknya.

Berbeda dengan ciuman yang sebelumnya, ciuman mereka kali ini lebih singkat, namun lebih manis. Tidak ada lidah bermain dalam mulutnya. Hanya bibir yang saling mengecup. Tetapi, Gilbert merasa bahwa ciumannya kali ini lebih manis. Seakan-akan Ludwig mengekspresikan perasaannya melalui ciuman yang ia lakukan.

Saat ciuman berakhir, Gilbert hanya bisa tersenyum. Suaranya parau dan nampak sekali bahwa pemuda ini mati-matian menahan tangis. Tangan Ludwig menari di atas wajah Gilbert, dengan lembut ia berusaha untuk menyeka air mata di pelupuk mata Gilbert. Namun sebelum tangannya bisa menyentuh kristal air mata sang pemuda, Gilbert sudah menahan tangan Ludwig.

Ia membiarkan pemuda itu menggenggam tangannya. Erat dan penuh amarah. Kemudian berganti dengan kesedihan.

"_Ich vermisse dich… __**Ludwig.**_"

Ludwig hanya bisa tersenyum saat mendengar sebaris kalimat itu. Tangannya balas menggenggam tangan Gilbert. Ia kemudian mendekatkan mulutnya pada telinga sang pemuda, kemudian berbisik.

"_Ich auch."_

**-bersambung-**

* * *

**Keterangan:  
**(1) _Auf wiedersehen = _sampai jumpa lagi.  
(2) _Ich vermisse dich_ = Aku merindukanmu.  
(3) _Ich auch _= aku juga.

**Afterwords: **Hai semua. Maaf _updatenya _ngaret. Seharusnya ini saya _update_ sebulan sekali, rencananya. Tetapi toh, ternyata pada tanggal 31 November saya sibuk sekali dengan UKM dan kepanitiaan. Duh. Maaf ya, semuanya… :( Terlebih lagi, saya minta maaf juga ke **Kak Ari**. Maaf telat ya, Kak. ;A; _Chapter _berikutnya… sekitar tanggal 31 Desember. Hadiah akhir tahun, anggap saja begitu. Hehehe. Oh iya, kalau Anda menyadari, saya menyelipkan _foreshadowing_ besar-besaran mengenai plot di sini. Ada yang sekiranya sadar?

Terima kasih karena sudah membaca fanfiksi ini. Semoga sesuai dengan selera Anda semua. Kalau berkenan, boleh saya minta review Anda? :3 #ye

**131412—rdb**


End file.
